


Your Hand In Mine

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was a tactile person. Shikamaru definitely was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Holding hands

Shikamaru’s head lulled back against the window of the train, listening as the subway carried them closer to their destination. His messenger bag was tucked in next to his side, one arm tossed carelessly across it. Sasuke was a constant presences on his other side. They hands laid between them on the seat, fingers entwined tightly.

Brown eyes fluttered when Sasuke gave his hand a slight squeeze. He glanced over at him, a slow smile stretching across his lips. Sasuke smiled back as Shikamaru gave his hand a returning squeeze. Shikamaru shifted in the seat and let his head fall against Sasuke shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head to brush his nose against Shikamaru’s head before turning back to the book he had been reading. He traced a pattern with his thumb across the back of Shikamaru’s hand and Shikamaru remembered a time he wouldn’t have let Sasuke hold his hand at all. Now it was a comfort and he actively sought it out. He remembered a time when he would be blushing all the way to his toes to even have his head against the Uchiha’s shoulder in such a public place.

Shikamaru didn’t really care much for public displays of affection. He didn’t see the point in laying all over each other or making out where everyone could see. He was a private person, especially about his love life. Nobody needed to know what he got up to in his free time and they sure didn’t have any business knowing who. Sasuke was seemingly the exact opposite of him in that respect.

The Uchiha love touching and kissing Shikamaru whenever he got the chance. And he didn’t care who might stumble upon them and see. It had taken Shikamaru months to get used to the idea, but Sasuke’s instant pecks on the lips when Sasuke left him at his classroom had eased him into the idea. Sasuke insisted on walking with Shikamaru to his class and no amount of protesting had detoured the other male from the idea.

Slowly, Shikamaru had gotten used to Sasuke’s hand in his own, fingers fitting together almost perfectly. He’d gotten used to Sasuke tugging him along or reaching for him when they saw each other. He quite liked how the weight of the other’s hand against his own felt. He liked how he could gauge the Uchiha’s mood just by how tightly Sasuke gripped his hand or how sweaty his palms were.

He pressed closer to Sasuke, hand tightening around Sasuke’s. The Uchiha hummed as he scooted closer, their hands pressed between their thighs. Sasuke let his head fall against Shikamaru’s head and the book he had been reading fell closed against his leg. He let the train slowly lull him to sleep, hand wrapped tightly with Sasuke, content in the knowledge that the Uchiha would wake him when they came to their stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this challenge nearly two years ago before I fell out of the Naruto fandom and writing completely for a while. Now that I'm writing again, I'm getting the urge to get back into Naruto. I figured I could start by posting and finishing these challenge works. Most of these aren't connected at all, but a few are. I will list which ones link with which. Let's say I'll post one a day for the next 30 days and hope I keep with it. :P


End file.
